


By Narrow Domestic Walls/家有家规

by lonelyhunterc



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyhunterc/pseuds/lonelyhunterc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert不相信“命中注定”。按理说，他们两人其实一点都不相配：Cooper想在客房里铺上苇箔装修成一个禅堂；Albert想把它装修成一间办公室。所以他们最后修了一间带着一个该死的禅宗花园的办公室。Albert更欣赏时髦简洁的现代家具；Cooper更喜欢东方古董。所以现在他们的公寓里满是从西藏进口过来的时髦的现代家具。Albert习惯在安静中入睡；Cooper一般伴随着图瓦喉音入睡。Albert现在已经习惯了耳塞。在每一个转折口，他们其中一个人，或者他们两个人，都找到了一个解决的方案。着从而导致的结果倒说不上是一个多么“正常”的生活，但是却十分适合他们两人，而在旁人看来则无法言喻得疯狂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Narrow Domestic Walls/家有家规

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Narrow Domestic Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302614) by [Nemo_the_Everbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_the_Everbeing/pseuds/Nemo_the_Everbeing). 



Albert只能在阳台上吸烟。因为Cooper的坚持，以及他们克鲁马努种族的房东，Schue先生，强行执行的狗屁新政策。作为报复，Albert用牙签把烟头拼成小雕塑，然后用一条钓鱼线和鱼钩把它们留在Schue先生的阳台上。这件事需要极高的技术和耐心，一般在三更半夜进行，但是结果往往难以置信得好笑。自从两个星期前他在自己的折叠椅上找到了一座埃菲尔铁塔，那混账就一直在楼道里死命瞪Albert。当然，他仅有的一点想象力完全不足以让他能够推断出这些小礼品到底是怎么落到他手中的，但是它们永远会回到他手中，而且寄送它们的人从来一点痕迹都不留下。戴着医用手套抽烟从来没有这么值得过。

Albert正在把自己的最新成品降到楼下的折叠椅上。这个用烟头和牙签做成的胆固醇模型可是花了不少功夫和心思才完成的，更别提好几个星期才积攒下来的烟头。碳和旁边的氢由Nat Sherman牌子的黑金香烟组成，末端的氢氧化物则单用一根Marlboro的烟头。这简直是一件艺术品，就算那个蠢货Shue先生不会明白笑点在哪儿。

Albert轻轻抖了抖自己的手腕把鱼钩抖了下来，胆固醇被放在了椅子上，然后把他的工具都收了起来。Cooper肯定会对他对艺术的追求提出不满，他很确定。他不指望他能继续瞒住Cooper很长时间——他的洞察力还是一如既往得惊人——Albert每天早上都怀疑他醒来会发现自己的钓鱼线被编成了什么花纹繁琐的佛教联谊手链。这种期望只会迫使Albert趁自己还能这么做的时候尽可能玩得尽兴。

他觉得他们两个人都应该玩得尽兴一些。Cooper今天早上没注意信箱上的通知，但是Albert知道现在终于颁布了一条对Cooper的影响就像禁烟令对Albert的打击一样沉重的条例。虽然这样有点小肚鸡肠，但是Albert非常享受和Cooper一起受罪，就算只是因为他幸灾乐祸*。

*原文：’Albert enjoys being in the same boat as Cooper, even if it’s just the HMSS Misery Loves Company’

他把他的钓鱼线藏在Cooper的矮杜松树下。如果说Albert把阳台当成了尼古丁中毒者的最后港湾，Cooper则试图把它改装成一个迷你伊甸园，每一颗日式盆景，不论费城的污染多么严重，都被修剪和浇灌得近乎完美。

Albert在杜松树旁边的围栏的金属中瞥见了自己的反射。他的发迹线，一如既往得让人担忧，早已经退后得令人束手无策了。他现在不得不把头发剪的极短以掩饰他发量稀疏的事实*。他的头发总是时刻提醒着他再有一年他就必须被强制从外勤中退休了。他们从来没有探讨过这个话题，但是他们俩人都知道Cooper会开始坐到一张办公桌后面工作。Gordon已经准备退休好几年了，Albert的退休会是给Cooper升职的最佳理由。为了纪念这件事，局里会在这么多年来第一次变得震耳欲聋得安静**。

*原文：‘to ward off the possibility of accidental comb-over.’ ‘comb-over’指的是谢顶的人把两边的发丝梳到了没有头发的地方，反而起到反效果，不知道中文叫什么。  
**《双峰》中的FBI局长Gordon因为耳聋所以说话声音特别大，这里指Gordon退休之后局里就没人大声嚷嚷了，很让人不适应。

“晚饭快做好了。”Cooper在他身后说。他身边带着屋内的热气，虽然Albert没有听见阳台门大开的声音。

“你的意思难道不是‘快到了’？”Albert说，“除非你突然获得了做木须肉的能力，咱们俩人为了准备这次晚餐连一根手指都没有动一下，除非是为了拨电话。”

“我觉得‘快做好了’能让晚餐显得更温馨一些。就因为在我们两个人之间没有一个人精通烹调技术不代表我们应该放弃所有日常习惯。”

Albert转过身来。Cooper靠在门上。他们两个人都还穿着西装，在穿着西装工作了二十年之后，他们已经习惯了硬邦邦的布料和紧扣着的领口。但是Cooper总是一进家门就把领带扯下来，然后解开最上面的几颗扣子。就算他的头发已经发灰，他的眼角和嘴边也已经开始长皱纹，他一脱下西装还是看起来像个小伙子一样衣冠不整。

“进来吧。”他又说了一次。Albert走进了屋里。

他们的厨房很小，唯一显眼的地方就是它是如此的毫无特色。每个月Cooper都会尽自己的最大努力在试图炒点什么的时候把整座楼给烧了，而每个月的这个时候都足以提醒他们不要没事闲的瞎冒险一段时间。Albert甚至有点期待Cooper顶替Gordon的位置，因为如果他足够繁忙的话，他说不定就会彻底放弃试图学做家务了。

他说不定会这样，不过可能性很低。

他们的公寓其他地方更像是有人住过的，被烧焦的地方也少得多：家具上散落着法医学杂志，经典名著，《执法报》，还有偶尔买的报纸。架子上都堆满了东西，但是收拾的很干净。家里有关犯罪学的书不少，但是从来不会有犯罪现场的照片。他们答应过对方会把案子留在办公室，除非是有情况极端的紧急事件。就算有紧急事件，犯罪现场的照片也会交给其他的探员留在办公室里。不过这种事件很少发生，感谢上帝。Albert年纪大了，已经没精力处理这种狗屁了。

门铃响了，Cooper跑去付钱，然后把他们的吃的拿回来。他见了鬼地擅长预测到变化无常的金先生到底什么时候会来送餐。Albert听见Cooper用普通话谢过那个老得不像样子的老头之后关上了门。这是他们的日常。金先生早已变得和金太太的木须肉，《美国法医学法医病理学周刊》和Cooper毛绒绒的拖鞋一样是他们生活的一部分。

他们在咖啡桌旁坐下。Cooper精益求精地把菜都放好了，每一个盒子、袋子、餐具都被摆放好，虽然他们吃饭的地方一点都正规。Albert把这一切都当作了星期四的另一部份。

当所有东西都被摆放得无懈可击的时候，他们拿起筷子开始吃饭。他们吃饭的时候一言不发。他们不需要说话。闲谈时能扯到的话题他们早在多年前就讲完了，他们现在没有接什么新的案子，办公室里也没有什么八卦他们可以嘲弄。这是一个安静的下午，他们过的日子也是愈发地安静。总会有一部分Albert会强烈地反抗停滞不前的生活，但是他越来越难以否认他现在过的生活感觉对极了。

Cooper在伸手去够春卷的时候胳膊肘碰了一下他的手臂。

在他们快吃完的时候Cooper说道，“Schue先生一点也不欣赏他在椅子上找到的用烟头搭成的金字塔。”

Albert没有试图否认这是他的干的。他们俩都比这要聪明。“Schue先生是个蠢货。那是埃菲尔铁塔。”

“你不应该惹恼我们的房东。他已经很包容我们了，考虑到我们曾经满身是血，或是浑身粘着其他可疑的物质地回家的次数。”

Albert严谨地咬了一口素锅贴——这应该算得上是金太太最拿手的菜了。他细嚼慢咽，不仅因为素锅贴真的美味极了，还因为他知道Cooper被忽视的时候会被惹的有那么一点气恼。Albert总喜欢在他有机会的时候恶作剧一把*。

*原文：’Albert takes his thrills where he can.’

“Albert，”Cooper说道。他总是有办法听起来又庄重、又不满、又循循善诱，“颁布禁烟令不是他的决定。”

“就因为我们住在他两层楼之上就单独针对我们执行这个政策可是他的决定。”

“妄想症在你之下，Albert。”

“Cooper，”Albert说道，耐心终于被磨光，“你或许还天真地做着我在二十五年后还有可能戒掉烟的白日梦，但是你不可能天真到你可以在我眼皮子底下这样肆无忌惮地扯谎。Chemelwitz夫人抽起烟来像个烟囱，而且她甚至连个窗户都不开。我们每天都路过她的房间。好吧，就算我作为一个法医学界的神级人物鼻子要比一般人灵，我很确定就是太空站里的宇航员都能闻见她房间里的烟味。”

“她九十四岁了，Albert。你没办法指望她有所改变。”

“我顽固不化。你也没办法指望我能有所改变。”

他们交换了一下眼神，多年来的反击和不情不愿的妥协在他们之间徘徊。他们的感情从一开始就布满了上千次争吵和同样数量的解决方案——每一个都考验着他们的创造力和耐力的极限。

Albert不相信“命中注定”。按理说，他们两人其实一点都不相配：Cooper想在客房里铺上苇箔装修成一个禅堂；Albert想把它装修成一间办公室。所以他们最后修了一间带着一个该死的禅宗花园的办公室。Albert更欣赏时髦简洁的现代家具；Cooper更喜欢东方古董。所以现在他们的公寓里满是从西藏进口过来的时髦的现代家具。Albert习惯在安静中入睡；Cooper一般伴随着图瓦喉音入睡。Albert现在已经习惯了耳塞。在每一个转折口，他们其中一个人，或者他们两个人，都找到了一个解决的方案。着从而导致的结果倒说不上是一个多么“正常”的生活，但是却十分适合他们两人，而在旁人看来则无法言喻得疯狂。特别是在Schue先生看来。

Albert偷偷看了一眼Cooper。他打开了一袋金太太自己烤的甜甜圈。自从Cooper走进了那家餐馆然后把金太太迷的神魂颠倒的，每次下单她都会免费给他们送几个自制的甜甜圈。他拿出第一个甜甜圈时的欣喜之情是那么的明显，Albert决定尊重这神圣的一刻，等到Cooper咬完第一口之后再开口说话。

但是Cooper已经开始攻击他的烟头雕塑了，Albert必须反击他。这样也罢。他等的时间越长，Cooper就越有可能自己看见邮箱上的那条通知然后毁掉他策划好的完美的一场翻盘。

Cooper把甜甜圈咽了下去，然后Albert说道，“Schue先生现在禁止房间内点燃蜡烛和其他香薰了，Coop。”

如果Cooper嘴里还嚼着甜甜圈的话，他现在肯定会被噎住。他目瞪口呆地看着Albert。“你这是在哪儿听到的？”他问道。

“邮箱上贴着的一条通知。他说蜡烛和香薰会让墙和天花板的油漆裂开。你没看见吗？”

Cooper抿紧了嘴唇，“这条规矩肯定得有些特例吧。”

“除非你九十岁。”Albert说道。他上下打量着Cooper，“我想你或许有办法昏过去？我们可以说你腺体有毛病。”

Cooper冲着Albert皱了皱眉，但是什么也没说。他又吃了几个甜甜圈，Albert趁着一会儿的功夫也把自己的锅贴给吃完了。最后，Cooper终于说道，“虽然我总是尽自己的最大努力遵从我们这栋楼的房主和管理人员所实施的种种政策，这项政策有违宗教自由。很多宗教仪式都需要用到燃烧的蜡烛或是其他的香薰。”

Albert用纸巾擦了擦自己的手指，“那我猜你今后就得和我们烟民一起在外头享受你的仪式了。”

Cooper再一次沉默了。他吃完甜甜圈之后站起身来，然后消失在卧室里，这是他最像是在生闷气的状态。Albert试图不对着Cooper僵直的背影窃笑，但是在看见他义愤填膺的样子在他重新冒出来洗盘子而泄气的时候，他实在忍不住了。在扔垃圾的时候，Albert一直幸灾乐祸地大笑着，然后在看见Cooper双臂深深埋在肥皂泡中洗盘子时一副刚毅不决的表情的时候彻底放开了大笑了起来。Cooper瞪了他一眼，Albert转过头去继续笑得喘不上气来。他们倒不是真的在吵架。只不过是Cooper终于意识了自命清高的高姿态只有在不是你的你的解压方式被掠夺的时候才有意思。

他们把最后一个纸盒扔进了垃圾桶里。Cooper抓起一个大号特百惠集装箱然后回到了房间。过了几分钟，他从房间里走出来，箱子里装满了蜡烛和香薰。他低头走进他们的办公室/禅宗花园，然后特百惠箱子很快就快装不下东西了。

“你得拿个新箱子。”Albert说道。他为自己一本正经的表情感到自豪，“你可能得用个浴盆。”

“不，Albert。”Cooper回答道，俨然一副高尚的样子，“我不会。”

Cooper跑到了后边的阳台上去，Albert没跟着他。对于Cooper的心情他不怎么在意。在相处了二十年后，他们都太过了解对方了。Cooper会克服他的小脾气，为他的行为道歉，星期五他们会上班，然后回家订希腊菜外卖吃。Albert翻开《美国法医学法医病理学周刊》开始读，然后给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。然后，在那一瞬间，他才意识到Cooper还在外面呆着。他的鞋脱在门口的垫子上，他的大衣挂在衣服架子上。已经一个多小时了。外面已经开始凉起来了。

Cooper不是那种显而易见的精神错乱，他只是有一些自己的怪癖。Albert指望他能够意识到一些基本的事情，像是天气、饥饿和劳累。这些事情Cooper一般能够做到，但不是永远都做得到。Cooper忘记的时候，Albert会诅咒、抱怨，然后把他拽上床，或是拉去一家餐馆，或是给他套上一件该死的大衣。他把这件大衣从架子上粗鲁地扯下来然后冲到阳台上，把门甩开，已经做好了好好痛斥Cooper一顿的准备。

然后他停了下来。Cooper被十来个蜡烛围着，每一根蜡烛都和他背后的街灯一起闪耀着。他穿着一件白衬衫，盘腿坐在他叠起来的外套上，看起来不像是这个世界的人。他就像是脚上穿着袜子的佛陀，一位不小心掉进了城市扩张当中的神明。

Albert在允许自己变的多愁善感之前把这些想法都驱逐走了。“你不穿大衣不穿鞋地坐在外面实在是太他妈冷了，Coop。”他说道。

Cooper看起来好像没有意识到他说话了。他弯下腰去——他这个年纪的男人真的没有道理这么柔韧又优雅——捡起一根灰色的蜡烛。Albert看着他在他看不见的地方滴了几滴蜡。

Albert蹲下去去看，然后在他意识到Cooper在做什么之后，他再一次大笑了起来。他很少这样笑：坦诚，没有一丝嘲讽的意思。每一滴蜡都变成了一个完全用蜡做成的藏川佛陀头上的一片头发。Cooper向上看了他一眼，他的笑容被十几只蜡烛的烛光点亮了。“我对于你过去几周的行为的判断有所失误，Albert。我把一件很明显对你打击很大的事情看得太轻了，并且否认了你应付这件事的方式。你能原谅我吗？”

“好吧，”他说道，试图用粗哑的声音掩盖每当Cooper这副样子时，他想要给予他任何他想要的东西的欲望，“好吧，我觉得我能原谅你。”

“如果是这样的话，如果你能好心帮我拿过来你的钓鱼线的话，我会永远感激你的。我的佛像已经完全干了，虽然我相信我的手很稳，我还是更加崇拜你在强风中沉稳导航并将这些礼物安全送达的经验。”

Albert盯着Cooper看了几秒钟。他几乎是立刻就明白了Cooper是什么意思，但是他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。作为回答，他对着Cooper的微笑咧嘴笑了笑。Albert从矮杜松树地下拿出自己的钓鱼线，准备把蜡佛降落到胆固醇旁边。这其中肯定有着什么更深的含义，他想道，不过这也可能和他们平常的胡闹一样没什么意义。他小心谨慎地一点一点地把佛像往下放线，Cooper在阳台扶手旁边陪着他。在夜风中，他们的肩膀紧紧地挨着。


End file.
